Previous methods for recovering precious metals from a flotation concentrate involve smelting the concentrate to produce a "matte" in which metals values are further concentrated. The matte is then subjected to series of leaching steps to leach out the base metals. Generally, a separate leaching step is used for each base metal to be removed. The precious metals are then leached out and removed from each of the leaching solutions in subsequent recovery steps.
The traditional process described above has several shortcomings. Firstly, smelting is generally an environmentally undesirable process because of the gasses given off and the problem of disposal of solid residue. Furthermore, if the concentrate has a high magnesia content, the melting temperature of the concentrate may be too high to be effectively smelted. Still furthermore, using a plurality of leaching steps is relatively costly and some of these steps also contribute to further environmental contaminates.